


Starfire Finds Her Worth

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-25 19:26:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2633462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starfire is injured while trying to capture Dr. Light, which angers Robin, he beats Starfire as punishment. Feeling used and unwanted Starfire flies to the UK and finds Argent, Argent rebuilds Starfire's confidence as a heroine and the two become lovers, which doesn't sit well with Robin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Starfire Finds Her Worth

by Taijutsudemonslayer

_Starfire is injured while trying to capture Dr. Light, which angers Robin, he beats Starfire as punishment. Feeling used and unwanted Starfire calls Argent in the UK, Argent rebuilds Starfire's confidence as a heroine and the two become lovers, which doesn't sit well with Robin._

Chapter 1: Limits

The Teen Titans are embroiled in a heated battle with Dr. Light, who is attempting to flee with the Dragon's Eye ruby, Beast Boy and Starfire are hot on Dr. Light's heels. "Star, I can't keep pace, you're faster than me. Hurry and stop him." Beast boy said. "Of course, Beast Boy." Starfire said before increasing her speed to catch up to the fleeing felon. Raven picked Cyborg up and Robin shook off the cobwebs, then the other three Titans went to join Starfire and Beast Boy in the pursuit.

Starfire launched two starbolts at Dr. Light, who turned and held the ruby up in front of him, Starfire's starbolts were absorbed into the gem and redirected at the Tamaranean. Beast Boy heard Starfire's soul-wrenching scream as she hit the ground.

"Starfire!" Beast Boy yelled as Raven and the others ran up to the fallen Tamaranean.

"Is she OK?" Raven asked as Cyborg opened fire on a retreating Dr. Light.

"Her pulse is weak guys, we've got to do something to save her." Beast Boy said.

"We will, Beast Boy." Raven said gently.

Robin's eyes burned with anger as he watched Dr. Light escape.

Raven picks Starfire up and carries her to the Tcar, Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Robin get into the Tcar and head back to the tower.

Once the Titans were back at the tower, Raven carries Starfire into her room and places her gently on her bed.

"Please make it through this Star, we don't wanna lose you." Raven said softly as Cy and BB come into Starfire's room.

"How is she?" BB asked, Cyborg scans Starfire's heart rate, Starfire's pulse remained spotty and weak.

"Not good BB, I don't think there's much we can do for her without that ruby that Dr. Light used on her." Cy said solemnly.

"She can't die Cy, Raven. She's a part of us." BB said, tearing up.

Raven looked at BB with sorrow in her eyes, she knew how much Starfire meant to Beast Boy. And to Cyborg and herself.

"I'll see what I can do." Raven says to BB, giving him a reassuring smile.

 

  

  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Cyborg and Beast Boy exit Starfire's room, Raven teleports to her room to get her spell book before returning to Star's room.

Robin is in the living room on the Titan Computer tracking Dr. Light. Cyborg and Beast Boy join him at the console.

"Raven is seeing what she can do to help Starfire." Beast Boy tells Robin, who ignores the changeling.

"Dude, what's your deal? Star's fightin' for her life and you act like you don't even care!" Beast Boy yells.

"All you care about is chasing down criminals, Robin...why do you act like this? You act like Starfire doesn't matter to you, like we don't-." Cyborg says before Robin cuts him off.

"The only thing that matters to me is protecting this city, not you, Beast Boy, that stuck up Raven, and definitely not that airhead Starfire...She shouldn't even be on our team! She's useless!" the Boy Wonder yells.

"Whatever man, you think that you can do a better job on your own, go for it." Cyborg says before walking out of the room.

"Some leader you are, Robin." Beast Boy says, before he follows Cyborg out.

Back in Starfire's room...

Raven chants a purification spell to heal her friend and teammate, Raven's eyes and hands glow with energy as she touches Starfire. The Tamaranean's lithe body arched up as a strange aura leaves Starfire's body, a few short moments later Starfire opens her eyes and looks around.

"R-Raven?" Starfire asks in a near whisper.

"Yes Star, it's me and you're just fine now." Raven says with a smile.

Robin goes into Starfire's room, he is surprised to see Raven helping Starfire stand up.

"Star? B-but how?" he asked, astonished.

"I used my magic to purge Starfire." Raven explains.

"Why?" Robin says the bewilderment of both Starfire and Raven.

"Raven, I'd like to talk to Starfire alone." Robin says.

"All right, Starfire, call if you need anything." Raven says to the redhead.

Robin stared at Raven until she was gone, then he turned his gaze on Starfire.

"What is it that you wish to discuss with me, Robin?" Starfire asked in her usual cheery tone, Robin walked over to Starfire and punched in the face as hard as he could.

"You worthless twit." Robin hissed as Starfire sank to the floor in pain.

"What have I done to deserve such harsh treatment from you, Robin?" Star asked as her big green eyes filled with tears.

"You let Dr. Light escape!" You are worthless!!"  Robin screams as he stands over Starfire menacingly.

"I apologize, I ask that you forgive me."  Starfire said as she looked up at Robin.

"NO!! You're nothing but a hindrance to this team, I want you gone." Robin says harshly.

"What?" Starfire said, tears welling up in her large doe-like eyes.

"You heard me, Starfire, I want you out of the tower, right now." Robin hissed as Raven and the others hurried into the room.

"You're kicking Star out?" BB asked, Robin didn't answer him. Raven and Cyborg were also thrown by Robin's decision.

"Whoa, Robin, man. We've all done the exact same thing and you never kicked any of us out." BB said, earning him a death glare from the Boy Wonder.

"Starfire doesn't deserve to be a heroine anymore, she's too soft-hearted!"

"She's always been kind and good natured, even to our enemies, Robin." BB said, smiling at Starfire.

"Those emotions have no place on this team." Robin snapped in reply.

"Very well Robin, I shall leave the Titans." Starfire said, dropping her gaze.

 

 


End file.
